In the case of gate hinge systems, gates may be prone to sag due to the size and weight of the gate and/or the materials used for gate construction. Moreover, when installing gate hinge systems achieving desired alignment, uniformity of gaps and proper latch engagement can be difficult. Attempt have been made in the past to address these concerns by providing adjustable hinge assemblies. However, such adjustable hinge assemblies tend to be overly complicated and/or require special tools for adjustment and/or do not adequately account for the impact of weather on threaded components and/or have not incorporated other desirable features for gate hinges.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a gate hinge arrangement that is capable of adjustment to compensate for gate sag over time and/or that facilitates alignment and/or installation, while at the same time addressing one or more problems encountered with prior art adjustable hinges.